The Voices within
by Amaroqwolf
Summary: After the events of "Only in my mind" You would THINK things would get better, but things are only going to get worse, a sequal to Only in my mind.
1. Prison cells and wolves

The cell he is put in is small; it's just a cot, a sink and a toilet. So he's expected to go piss in front of everyone and his brother. Punk sat silently on the cot still trying to process everything that had happened. He studied his fingers the black ink was still on them from when he'd been finger printed. His mind went over the details in his head, they thought he'd killed Laurinitis. He shifted his weight on the cot drawing his feet under himself and rested his chin on his palms looking out of the cell silently. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there when he heard someone coming.

One of the officers who'd arrested him and a woman with dark hair that fell in curls past her shoulders and blue eyes that seemed to spark and flair as she looked around. "Your bail's been paid Mr. Brooks," The woman said. Phil blinked in surprise and slowly got up as the cell door was unlocked and the cop waved them back out of the cell block. The woman handed him a hooded jacket which he recognized as one of his own.

"Uh thanks, I'm confused who are you?" He asked eying the blond uncertainly as she signed some paperwork, he felt like a kid again with that social worker who always seemed to get him out of scraps, to be truthful she looked an awful lot like the same woman. The blond looked at him and laughed. "I'm your lawyer, Mr. Brooks. Roulette Delcroix, but please call me Lette, Ms. Delcroix is annoying,"

He nodded in answer and was quite for most of the trip to the hotel where Randy was waiting, once she had the two of them in the room, she sat them down and eyed them both silently. "I'm not going to lie, you've got yourself into quite the pickle Phil," She sighed. "If you did kill John Laurinitis, then well will plead momentary insanity, and if the jury finds you guilty, they'll require you to be submitted to a psych ward."

"Oh," he said slowly. "I didn't kill him," he said softly.

"No I don't think you did, you don't strike me as the crazy type," She smiled.

And again Phil couldn't help but wonder if there was some relation between this woman and the woman who'd gotten him out of trouble when he was a kid and dumb. "No, I'm crazy, just not that crazy," he responded with a crooked smile.

She actually laughed at that. "well, yes you have to be somewhat crazy to get yourself beaten up for a living," she said with a chuckle.

And then it clicked. "WAIT! I know you!"

"Jesus I was wondering how long it would take you Phil," She laughed.

Randy just looked confused as he glanced back and forth between Phil and his Lawyer. "um?"

Phil chuckled. " Sorry Randall," he smiled a little. "Roulette is the daughter of my former social worker am I correct?"

"Yep, that's me." She said with a smile. "Good to see you did exactly what you boasted you would do," She sighed and the smile slipped off her face. "But, right now we need to deal with these accusations not trips down memory lane," She said.

Punk nodded. " So what do I have to do, to uh prove my innocence?" He asked with a sigh.

Randy reached out and took his hand gently squeezing it to help him relax. Lette just smiled and looking between the two then finally settled on punk. "That's my job, right now the state of California, and John's family are trying to keep you off TV, the WWE, Stephanie McMahon, Paul Levesque and Vince McMahon are one hundred percent on keeping you on Television to show their support for you." She said. "its up to you whether or not you wanna be on or off television," She said calmly.

Punk looked at Randy then back at the lawyer calmly. "I'll stay on television, I didn't do anything wrong, so why should I hide?" He asked.

She laughed. "Good answer," She nodded. "Then you two better pack, because you have a flight to St. Louis in 2 hours, I'll be driving you to the airport," She responded.

**

Surprisingly enough after everything Punk had leaned his head against Randy's shoulder on the plane and had easily passed out. Randy sighed watching Phil sleep, he wrapped an arm around him holding his close. Smiling in thanks at the flight attendant when she gave him a blanket for the sleeping man.

The flight was long, but not long enough for either man because as soon as they stepped out through the gate, there was the media wanting to ask Punk questions, wanting answers about the murder he was accused of. Phil handled himself well enough grabbing his bag and shoving through the crowd.

"Did you do it!" a woman kept practically screaming in his face and finally Randy saw the smaller man snap.

"Do you really think you fucking Bimbo that if I KILLED John Laurinitis that I would INFORM the world on national TV that I did it before I even went to trail?" He growled in anger before shoving past her almost knocking her down and heading towards the car waiting for the two of them.

Once in the car the two men were greeted with the grim face of Hunter. Randy sighed rubbing his face. "Well,"

"This is going to be a media Circus, either good or bad, I've set up some Interviews for Phil," Hunter responded looking at the Chicago Native.

"Fine," Phil responded gazing out the window as the car pulled into traffic. "What am I supposed to say?" He asked.

"whatever you want Phil, you need to tell the world what you've been through," he said calmly in response.

"Shouldn't I talk to my lawyer about that first?" he asked with a worn out sigh.

"Probably a good idea," Hunter said with a nod.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Jericho and Cabana have both agreed to uh stick around till this is all over," He said.

"Okay," he said with a soft sigh looking down.

"Otunga is going to testify on your behalf,"

"That's great,"

"Phil?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked.

Punk slowly turned his head and looked at Hunter. "No I'm really not," he said truthfully.

"Well you're going to have to," he responded. "This is pretty much your freedom on the line, if your convicted of murdering John, you'll be locked up for a long ass time,"

"Even if I fucking did it!" he snapped. "It was god damn self defense and I NEVER laid a hand on that mother fucker outside the ring! NEVER!" he raged only settling down when Randy pulled him back.

"Let me go,"

"No Phil, calm down Hunter is trying to help you," he said gently.

"Help me!" He laughed. "HELP ME! His BEST fucking friend beat my face in a year ago! And He wants to HELP ME NOW!" he sounded on the edge of hysterical.

"Phil," Randy said gently truning the man to face him. "Take a deep breath,"

"Shut up," Phil growled still breathing heavily.

"I won't shut up,"

"Fuck you,"

"I know your angry,"

"You don't know shit,"

"I know a lot more then you think I do,"

"You fucking left me for your whore of a wife!" He snarled.

"I'm sorry,"

"Its not enough,"

"What can I do to fix that?"

"Nothing..." He looked away.

"Oh Phil,"

"Don't, please..."

"I'm..." Randy just sighed and fell silent as Phil went back to starring out the window not saying a word just silent. Hunter sighed softly looking grim.  
TBC...

A/N: Welp! Um yeah So sorry about how long it took for Chapter 1 but I am having SERIOUS issues with Writers block! BUT the new Punk DVD is clearing that up nicely (sighs happily) If you guys wanna know What I'm working on and WHEN follow me over on Tumblr, Username is apocalyptic-punk. Yep thats me, I talk about other stuff, and sometimes write random one shots of randomness over their. But, when I'm working on my fics I totally post about it! Even experts and shit! So yeah, enjoy the beginning of the end or some stuff LOL! Love you all! Read and review PLEASE its my life blood!


	2. Phone calls

After dropping them at the hotel Hunter left them alone to work through this issue, but instead Punk left going for a run, his way of dealing with stress and anger. After running for what seemed like forever instead of going back to his and Randy's room Phil knocked on Jericho's door.

Chris opened the door blinking in surprise when he saw the younger man. "Hey, what are you doing out this late?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" He asked

"Oh fuck did he leave you again? Right now really? When you need him the most! I'm gonna kick his ass!" Jericho snapped moving to leave the room.

"No! No no I mean no, I just...I said some shit and I need to cool down before I go back or I'm going to screw everything up again,"

Chris blinked then pulled Punk into the room shutting the door behind them. "What do you mean again, you do realize everything that happened between you and Randy was his fault right?"

"No, I won't put all the blame on him again, I must of done something to make him loose interest in the first place," he sighed rubbing his face. "Look, I don't want to talk about that right now Chris, I've got bigger fish to fry."

Chris nodded moving back to let Phil into the room. "So whats going on?"

"Who fucking killed Laurinitis?" he asked.

"I don't know they're saying you," He responded.

"Don't I know it," He sighed rubbing his fingers through his hair slumping down in one of the chairs.

"So," Chris said sitting across from him. " Who could have done this?" He asked.

"I don't know I just know it wasn't me!" Punk cried shaking his head. "I mean, I was with Randy when it happened,"

"Okay, okay so maybe Nash did it?" he asked.

"Nash was dead when it happened," He sighed slumping back. "I'm gonna go to jail," he whined.

"No, your not Phil," Chris said gently sighing. "Think about the days they held you, did you ever hear anything weird?" He asked.

Phil leaned back closing his eyes sucking on his bottom lip silently.

_**  
"Just do what I told you,"_

"Yeah I'm going to as soon as you leave,"

"Good, I'm so tired of all of this, I'll be happy when its over,"

"I don't know I've had fun,"

"you would, you creep,"

A laugh filtered up from downstairs as a phone rang. "Go upstairs and keep him quite,"

"Yeah, yeah I'm going," came the response and then footsteps on the stairs.

"Hello...yes, yes we have him, No nobodies gonna find this place," a sigh. "Yeah, I'll make sure of it," 

_**_

Punks eyes snapped open and he stared at Chris. "There was a third person," He whispered. "oh Jesus fuck, I...I just blocked it out because I didn't think about it," He looked at Chris looking confused. "How could I have forgotten that?" he asked.

Chris shook his head. "Phil, you've been under a lot of stress, you can't even begin to think you've done something wrong by forgetting this," He said. "I mean it was what one fall call?" he asked.

"They were going to kill me, this person whoever it is, wanted me dead," He said shock on his face. "What did I do wrong?"

"Phil, hey..hey.." he got up moving to Phil's side hugging him as the younger man broke down. 'This is not your fault, they were nut cases," He said gently.

"This is my fault, I go through life pissing everyone off, and now..." He rubbed at his face. "I'm pushing Randy away every chance I get. I need to go and talk to him," He said softly.

Chris sighed and nodded. "I'll walk you back if there is a third person," he paused at Phil's look. "And I'm not doubting there is, you probably shouldn't be alone," He said calmly.

Phil nodded and smiled weakly. "Thanks Chris," He said softly.

"Yeah, no problem,"

**

Randy looked up from the TV as Phil walked in with Chris right behind him. He sighed softly arching an eyebrow waiting to see what kind of mood Phil was in. He was rather surprised when the older man suddenly hugged him crawling onto the bed with him. "I'm sorry,"

"And that's my cue to leave," Chris said waving he left shutting the door behind him. Before Randy could speak Phil's lips found his, and the smaller man was crawling into his lap.

"I'm sorry," he whispered between kisses. "So sorry,"

"Its okay," Randy said gently wrapping his arms around Phil. "Its okay really,"

"NO, no its not this, whats going on now, its not your fault," He said sitting back holding Randy's face in his hands. "And I keep taking it out on you, like what happened in the past led to this." He paused looking down. "And it didn't,"

Randy reached out gently tilting Phil's head up. "I know your under a lot of stress, and I don't blame you for lashing out, its going to be okay, I'm not going to leave you again," He said.

"Promise?"

"I promise Phil, I'm here forever, I'm all yours," He said softly.

"What if Sam wants you back?" He asked.

Randy was quite for a second then shook his head. "We're done," He said softly kissing Phil deeply. "I promise you, we are done, "

Phil sighed softly then kissed Randy deeply clinging to him him. "I love you," He whispered.

Randy smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too,"

Phil smiled softly and just let his head rest on Randy's chest. "So, um...if I go to prison?" He asked.

"Conjugal visits are awesome I hear," came the chuckled response.

"Ooo Kinky," He laughed.  
Randy snorted with laughter and pulled Phil close. "You know why I could never let you go?" He asked.

"Emmm, no why?" He asked.

"Because you're to weird for anyone else,"

Phil laughed and kissed his cheek. "So I was talking to Chris,"

"I figured sense you were with him," He said still smoothing a hand up and down Phil's back.

"Yeah, he uh helped me with something,"

"Such as?"

"Well, he made me think back to when I was abducted," he responded.

"oh,"

"Nash and John weren't the only ones in on it,"

Randy blinked pulling Phil up off his chest looking at him. "Who else was in on it? He asked.

He shook his head slowly. "I don't know," He responded softly. "I wish I knew but I don't," He said softly.

Randy sighed stroking his hair. "Will figure it out," He said with a smile. "I know we will.

"I hope so," He said softly snuggling into Randy again. He smiled softly holding him close he wiggled around a bit. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk, you should punish me,"

Randy laughed and leaned in to kiss Phil again when a knock came at the door. "Damn, punishment will have to wait," He chuckled.

Phil groaned and flopped back on the bed as Randy got up and opened the door. "Uh...Hunter hey."

"Hey, uh, Stephanie insists you two join us for dinner," He said with a quick smile.

Phil sat up starring at Randy. "You cut yer hair,"

"Not the response I was expecting, but yes I cut my hair," Hunter chuckled.

"Huh, nice," He jumped up. "So where are we going to eat?"

Randy looked at Phil then laughed shaking his head. "Let us get showered," he shoved Phil towards the bathroom. "And dressed more uh fittingly, will meet you downstairs,"

Hunter nodded. "Sounds good, see you two down there," He said turning and heading down the hallway. Randy turned around and looked at Phil.

"Go shower," He said heading to get a dress shirt out of the closet.

"You wanna shower with me?" He asked.

"No, no go shower,"

"Party pooper," Phil laughed before vanishing into the bathroom.

TBC...

A/N: OKAY So this chapter started and continued completely differently then what you just read, and THAT is why it took me a MONTH to update. I finally got so frustrated with the issue I was having, and I deleted what I'd started with, and THIS what you just read is what you get. I hope you enjoy, and maybe I'll have more up sooner this time I promise.

Amaroqwolf.


End file.
